


Dear Dictator

by PoisonInk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Espionage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonInk/pseuds/PoisonInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. the mission always comes first<br/>2. don't blow your cover<br/>3. don't fraternize with the enemy</p><p>i may have broken a couple of the major rules in espionage.</p><p>[pre-star wars vii: the force awakens]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a Hux fic. Ugh I love my sinister gingerbread. This is just a prologue, chapter one will be up tomorrow :) Let me know what you think <3

_**"There's a game that I played** _  
_**There are rules I had to break** _  
_**There's mistakes that I made** _  
_**But I made them my way"** _

_**This Night by Black Lab** _

_**● ● ● ● ●** _

Out of all the potential candidates for the job, they had chosen me. It wasn't just because I was the most skilled in the art of interaction and espionage, but because I was alone. All the candidates had families and loved ones, whereas I had no one. It was perfect to send someone who has no weaknesses and nothing to lose.

I would be lying if I said it didn't terrify me to be behind enemy lines. It was the first time I ever encountered the members of the First Order face to face. During my missions, I was always hidden, a shadow that tailed the target and gathered the necessary information and delivered it to the Resistance. This mission was different from all the others, this time I was thrown into the Lion's den with all eyes on me.

After submitting my application and official papers to the First Order, they contacted me in a week saying that I've been considered to be trained as an officer. I had to start somewhere. Starting from the bottom and rising up the ranks slowly was a smart way to ensure their trust in me and easily gain Intel on their latest plans and operations, namely Starkiller base. The Resistance would give anything to know the location and structure of the mass weapon.

Starting today I was a new person, a different person. Although I kept my real name Victoria Shepard since they wouldn't find anything on me in the records. I was the daughter of a nobody. I worked at a local merchant store by day and was a faceless and nameless agent by night.

"Victoria Shepard." I heard my name being called out.

This was it, I thought as I took a deep breath and stepped forward. My black boots clicked on the metal floor of the new and improved Star Destroyer. The feeling of dread slowly growing with every step I took to reach my commanding officer. However, my face was blank and my body projected an air of confidence, but on the inside I was the complete opposite.

"Welcome to the First Order."

Hearing those five words made me relax a bit. I had completed their training and now I was officially part of their government. It didn't matter that I was a low ranking officer, soon I would prove to them how skillful and trustworthy I was.

"You will be working under the command of General Hux."

A chill ran down my spine upon hearing that name. I've heard rumors about the general, how merciless and ruthless he could be. I'm not one to believe rumors, but I guess I was going to find out first hand if they were true.

"Yes, sir." I responded respectfully and waited for the announcements to be over then my mission will finally begin.


	2. Chapter One

It made sense to me now why uptight and stressed these officers were. The double-breasted tunic and matching trousers were unbearable. Having worn them for a few months, I still haven't gotten used to the uncomfortable feeling. It seemed the First Order cared more about how they looked rather than comfort.

I shifted in my seat as the vessel flew close to the Star Destroyer. I was assigned to lead a group of stormtroopers to track down the rebels that were causing an uprising on a couple of planets and take them out and bring a few for interrogation.

The mission was a success, unfortunately. I could have easily sabotaged the mission, but I didn't. I was given orders to follow and couldn't afford a failure if I'm ever going to reach a higher rank to gain access to their secret plans.

As the vessel landed, I stepped out and made my way to the command center to report to the general about the mission. The three prisoners we captured were being dragged roughly by troopers. There he was with his back turned to me and watching his subordinates like a hawk. Upon hearing me approach, Hux swiftly turned around and spoke.

"Mission accomplished, general. We caught the ones leading the riot and they're ready for interrogation." I informed him with my hands behind my back.

"Well done, officer Shepard." He said to me with a nod and turned to the troopers. "Take them to the cells. We'll interrogate them shortly." He ordered them then his gaze focused on me.

He always looked intimidating and sombre. It was hard to tell when he was in a good mood. His body always stood straight and stiff like any other trained soldier. However, even soldiers got to unwind and relax a bit. I've never seen him less stern since the day I stepped foot on the ship. It shouldn't matter to me anyway, Hux wasn't my main mission.

"You have done exceptionally well so far, officer." Yet another compliment from Hux in one day. Maybe he was in a good mood.

"Thank you, general."

"I could use someone with your remarkable skills when I head to Starkiller base."

I wasn't expecting to tag along so soon. The surprise was evident on my face as my eyes widened and I remained silent for a moment. Then I finally came to my senses and responded with "I'd be honored."

"We shall discuss this further privately, later. Come to my office before dinner. Now back to work." He ordered and I gave a curt nod before walking away and heading over to my desk.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't trying to be the best officer under his command. All those months of hard work and obeying his every order and boot-licking had paid off. It had been exhausting since the general was tough to please. Not all my missions had gone smoothly and he did yell at me a couple of times. I felt pity for the ones starting the riots and had left a few escape my grasp. Then I came to realize that this was what I was trained for. The mission came first no matter what and there had to be casualties.

"I guess congratulations are in order." I heard my coworker say as I sat down. His name was Ethan and we go on missions together occasionally. Friendship wasn't something I had planned to have, but everyone could use a friend. Besides, I had to socialize with fellow officers to blend in and build a reputation so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"What do you mean?" I said without looking his way and focused on my screen.

"Oh please. You're going to Starkiller base with the general. That sounds like a promotion to me."

"No, it's not. It's just another mission, Ethan."

"It's a test, really. If you impress him he'll definitely promote you." What he said could possibly be true. Hux didn't just take any low ranking officers with him. However, it was difficult to get a promotion under his command.

"He's hard to please, I can tell you that." I let out a loud sigh while tapping on my touch-pad.

"That's true. Well, in any case, we should celebrate tonight because guess what...I'm going too." I could see him grinning widely out of the corner of my eye.

"Damnit! And here I was trying to get away from you. Do you have to follow me everywhere?" I faked my annoyance and turned to finally look at him.

He chuckled and said while placing his hands behind his head. "You're stuck with me forever, Victoria. Embrace the fact."

"Shut up. But seriously, I'm glad I'm not alone in this." I smiled at him before focusing back to my work. I was truly grateful that Ethan was coming along with me. Honestly, he was the only friend I've had in years. Although, it's a bad idea for me to get attached to him but I wouldn't let my friendship jeopardize my plans.

● ● ● ● ●

"You coming?" Ethan asked after our work was done for the day.

"I'm supposed to meet Hux in his office, but I'll see you in the cafeteria soon." I answered turning around to leave.

His expression turned to confusion as he said "Odd. He didn't tell me to come to his office when he told me I was chosen to go to Starkiller base."

I shrugged "Maybe he wants to talk about something else."

He stopped for a minute thinking about it and didn't seem really convinced, but said nothing about it. "Just don't be late. We're going to celebrate, remember?" He said pointing a finger at me. We didn't really have to celebrate, he just wanted an excuse to drink again. Honestly, I couldn't blame him since I could use some alcohol after a long day's work myself.

"I'll be there." Was the only thing I could promise him before heading to Hux's office.

Thankfully, it wasn't a long walk to reach my destination. I greeted the people as I passed by them and bid them a good night. Finally arriving at his office, the metal door was surprisingly open so I entered. The ginger barely glanced up to see who had walked in before turning his attention back to his holopad.

"Have a seat." He said gesturing with his hand and as soon as I sat down the metal door hissed indicating that it closed. The thought of being alone with the general had me worried and he could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot chapter one! Next chapter will be their discussion and the small celebration with Ethan. It's starting off slow, but the good parts are coming soon xD Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter Two

His cold blue eyes narrowed, studying me after putting aside his holopad. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but showed no signs of it. It hadn't been the first time that he observed me this way. Whenever I felt that someone's watching me I turned around and see him studying me intently. It made me wonder if he suspected me, but I was thoroughly discreet with my plans.

Apparently, he could sense my nervousness and pointed it out. "You seem a little tense, officer. Is there something I should be concerned about?" He asked leaning forward, placing his hands on the desk and interlocking his fingers.

"Not at all, sir. I'm only curious regarding the reason for our discussion." I responded dodging a bullet there. "Have I done something wrong?"

He observed me for a few more seconds before saying "No, quite the opposite actually. You executed your recent mission perfectly and improved a lot over the last few months. With that said, I'm going to keep a close eye on you when we get to Starkiller base."

He was going to make my mission even more difficult, but I accepted the challenge. "What will my duties be at the base?" As far as I knew, the base only had technicians, scientists, engineers to work on the mass weapon and a few stormtroopers for security.

"You will be accompanying me to meetings, aid me with upcoming battle strategies and supervise the workers. Officer Campbell will be working closely with you." He answered simply.

As glad as I was that Ethan would be with me at all times, Hux wasn't going to allow me any time for myself to investigate the base. I guess I would have to find a way to make time and contact the Resistance somehow.

I nodded and waited for him to dismiss me. Everyone was at the cafeteria satisfying themselves with a warm meal after a hard day's work and I wished I was there at the moment. "Is there anything else, general?"

"Yes. I heard that you will be having a...celebration of sorts tonight." His tone turned bitter as he carried on "Try not to get too intoxicated. I won't accept you being late at your post tomorrow morning."

How did he even find out about that? I thought to myself. I tried not to dwell on the how and replied with confidence "I won't be."

"Good. Now, that is all. We'll be leaving in three days. You're dismissed." He said getting up and waited for me walk away. I nodded respectfully and turned around leaving his office.

Once I was out of his line of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. The plan was going smoothly so far, but I was still wary of Hux' intentions. He wouldn't give someone this much attention without having a plan in mind for them. This was all too suspicious. However, I've had enough stress for one day. My stomach reminded me of how hungry I was by rumbling so I made my way to the cafeteria.

"You started without me?" I chuckled seeing my friend chug down his second beer for the night as it seems. He placed the bottle next to the empty one and grinned. "You took long enough. Besides, two beers are nothing."

Grabbing a plate, I filled it with some bread and meat before sitting down next to Ethan. "I am starving." I said emphasizing the words before taking a huge bite of the bread.

"So what did he want?"

"He talked about how I did a good job today and what I will be doing at the base." I answered briefly then added "Apparently, he knew about our little drinking party and warned me not to be late tomorrow."

"How did he even find out about that?" He asked looking puzzled.

"No clue. Now, can I please finish my plate without talking about Hux?" I turned my attention back to the food. The plate was almost half empty.

"Sorry, your highness." He said placing his hand on his heart which made me roll my eyes. "When you're done meet me at the lounge, everyone's already there." He got up and left leaving me to finish my plate in peace.

● ● ● ● ●

I walked into the lounge to see six officers laughing and drinking to their hearts' content. Stepping further in I reached Ethan and took the glass of bourbon from his grasp while he was busy talking to his friend.

He stopped the conversation and turned sideways to see me taking a sip from his drink. "You couldn't get your own drink, could you?" He shook his head.

"Too much effort." I joked and gulped down the bourbon feeling it burn my throat. I closed my eyes for a second from the sensation before opening them.

"Good, isn't it?" He asked while pouring a glass for himself. "I've been saving this for a special occasion." He glanced at the bottle one more time with pride before placing it back on the table.

"It's not that special of an occasion. You should have saved it for when you get promoted."

He shrugged "Well then, here's to hopefully getting promoted." He raised his glass and I followed suit. "Here, here." I responded and downed the drink.

"To the First Order." One of the officers cheered and everyone raised their glass. I hesitated for a moment before doing the same reluctantly then lowered my arm.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Seeing as we had work early in the morning we couldn't play some fun drinking games. However, it was interesting to get to know the others more. They seemed like good people, in my opinion, even though they were working for a tyrant.

We were at the point where each person was telling why they joined the First Order. Some actually believed in the cause, and some just wanted to be important and powerful figures, those were the ambitious ones. Then it was my turn.

I may have been a little tipsy, but I was aware of the words coming out of my mouth. "I heard the pay was good." Everyone laughed in agreement then waited for me to tell them the real reason. "I'm not with the political ideals of the Republic. This galaxy needs order and discipline and I believe the First Order will achieve that."

They seemed satisfied with my answer then they asked "What about you, Ethan?"

His face turned somber as he spoke "My father used to be an imperial officer for the Empire. The Rebel scum killed him during the war. I just want to make him proud, I know he would have wanted me to follow in his footsteps and put an end to the Resistance."

He drank the last drop of his bourbon and looked down seeming deep in thought. "Well it's getting late." Officer Walker said clearing his throat.

We all bid each other a good night before heading to our quarters. I walked with Ethan to make sure he was alright. "I'm sure he's proud of you."

"Yeah." He said still not looking up at me. "You didn't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"But it's true. Look how far you've come and you have a bright future ahead of you. Don't be so hard on yourself." I said placing a comforting hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Thanks, Vicky." He said appreciatively.

"For the last time, I hate that nickname. It's-"

"Victoria. I know." He finished my sentence with a smirk. "Goodnight...Vicky." He said and made a run for it to his room before I threw a punch at him. I shook my head and my lips curved into a small smile before heading to my own room.


End file.
